Monster Wrestlers In My Pocket
'''Monster Wrestlers in My Pocket '''were a series of forty-five original monsters, released in 1995 after the main Monster in My Pocket line ended. The figurines were made of hard rubber, and unlike the previous MIMP line, they had fully detailed painted finishes. A few were released in variant colours, but most had only a single available paint job.The series was manufactured by Vivid Imaginations for Matchbox, and released in the United Kingdom. The numbering system was distinguished from the original line by use of the letter 'W'. Monster W1 to W9 were released only as premiums in special promotional packs of Kellog's Frosties, including W9 Tony the Coach, which adapted the Frosties mascot Tony the Tiger. Monsters W10 to W37 were relased in single packets (which included a collectable Grapple Card), and four packs. Several playsets were also released; monsters W38 to W45 were available only as part of specific sets. The Champion Set included several accessories and a full set of thirty-two Grapple Cards, covering monsters W10 to W40, plus W42 (all the main release Monster Wrestlers and their coaches and referees). A set of milk caps, cashing in on the Pogs craze, was also released, which showed the monster on the front and listed the Grapple Card points breakdown on the back. The points value system also started over. The Wrestlers were given points values of 25, 50, 75 or 100 points, with the exception of a single 30 point monster, Congo King. Additionally, the series included the only zero point monsters - the coaches and referees (although Tony the Coach was given 100 points). The points value disc was now located on the monster's foot. Strangely, many of the Wrestlers weren't particularly monstrous at all, being simply muscular humans. Six of the characters were also released as alternative figures in a promotion by the restaurant chain White Castle. These figures were of a simpler design with a more limited paint job. These figures had no points value or number stamp, but bore a copyright stamp, and had their (sometimes shortened) names molded to their rears. They were released in pairs: Grunt and Gargoyle; Stomper and Goonie; Bulldog and Sarge. The Monster Wrestlers *W1. Iron Mighty *W2. Jester Minute *W3. Brad the Barbarian *W4. Texas Turbo *W5. Shark Bite *W6. Mane Man *W7. Cross Bones *W8. Frank the Stone *W9. Tony the Coach *W10.Double Header *W11. Hog Stomper *W12. Nuclear Ninja *W13. Simian Smasher *W14. Howlin' Prowlin' Werewolf *W15. Sabretooth *W16. Toad Trasher *W17. Gizzard the Lizard *W18. Piranha the Piledriver *W19. Grunt *W20. One Eyed Jack *W21. Gargoyle *W22. Bulldog Drumhead *W23. Bloodsucker the Vampire *W24. Stickleback *W25. Crusher Cossack *W26. Steel Slammer *W27. General Mayhem *W28. Man O' Arms *W29. Goonie *W30. Julio the Mauler *W31. Chain Gang Chomper *W32. The Executioner *W33. Congo King *W34. Bully Beef *W35. Smasher Basher *W36. Headbanger *W37. Sgt. Strangle *W38. Coach Harry Headlock *W39. Referee 'Double' Nelson *W40. Referee 'Final' Countdown *W41. Tongue Tied *W42. Pin Head *W43. Ortho the Ogre *W44. Deadly Night Nurse *W45. Dr. Suture Self Category:Series pages Category:Media Category:Browse Category:Organization Category:Other resources